Two Sides of the Story
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: A story based on the scene where in "Red Brick and Ivy" Jane is telling Lisbon about why Sophie is so important to him. The story is about the thoughts going on in their heads during their conversation.
1. Teresa's Side

**Yeah, yeah… I know I shouldn't be starting a new story especially when I have to finish up My CSI story, but I just got this idea and I wanted to publish it before I forgot about it. And I promise, the next time (To all CSI fans) that I will write about the Wedding the next time I get spare time to do so. Which hopefully will be soon!!! Anyways, for you people who have no clue what I'm talking about, here's my new Mentalist story which is based on a scene from the episode "Red bricks and Ivy."**

Two Sides of the Story

**Teresa's Side**

Teresa Lisbon stands over her filing cabinet reading the recent case file.

_I can't believe that Jane convinced me to take this stupid case. Now Minnelli is pissed off at me for taking the case cause it now involves animal rights activists. How the hell are we suppose to solve this now. It could be anyone who killed the guy. _

In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a faint knock on her metal office door and a familiar voice coming from the door's direction.

"Hey, thanks for not telling them I made you take the case," said Patrick Jane leaning his head into the office.

_Why does he make things so complicated? Why won't he tell me the real reason why he wanted to take the case? Doesn't he know that I don't care about covering him? I'm so sick of him taking advantage of that though._

"Lisbon, hello?" He raised his voice a little more so that I would snap out of my thoughts.

"Tell me the truth." I say so that I show him that I'm not actually ignoring him.

"The truth… uh… Darth Vader, Luke's father!"

_Damit, why does he think he can get out of this by saying something totally off topic, giving me that smirk of a smile that he always gives, and then tries to run off? Why does he think that everything is a joke? I'm fed up with him ignoring my questions._

Getting red in the face and almost about to loose my temper, "Seriously?" I slam the case file cabinet drawer closed and stomp over to him, "I've stuck my stupid neck out for you for the umpteenth time, I think I deserve the truth." _Why is he closing the door?_ _'Keep your thoughts' strait I yell inside of my head_. "Why is Sophie Miller so important to you?" _There, I told him. Wait, how come his face just got so solemn all of a sudden?_

"She was my doctor."

_Wow, that's vague. Wait?_"She's a psychiatrist" I say, remembering that she said before that she used to be a psychiatrist before she began to work at the Stultzer institute.

"Yeah… She was my psychiatrist."

_He's still pail in the face. I've never seen him like this before. Where is he getting at here?_ "But you hate physiatrists… so you always say." _He must be playing a trick on me or something. But, he's not that good of a performer, is he? Well, he did convince all those people on TV that he was a psychic, so, who knows. Man, I'm really confused right now!_

"She was a good psychiatrist."

"She must have been if she managed to keep you in the room!" I said jokingly, knowing that he is so stubborn and private, that I could never see him listening to someone telling him what to do with his life or asking him about his feelings.

"It was a locked room."

_Is it just me or did he just say a 'locked room'?_ _A locked room like as in like an asylum?_ _Oh my god. Crap, I probably just brought up a whole bunch of bad memories for him. I am so stupid!_ _Well, I have to say something to acknowledge him,_ "Oh…"

'_Oh,'_ _what the hell kind of thing is that to say to a guy who just expressed something so private to you? I just want this conversation to be over now. I feel so dumb, and I hate how glum he keeps looking._

"Yeah, I went through a rough patch and I did a little time in the hospital and Sophie helped me through it."

_Oh god, I hate myself right now. What am I suppose to say? Wait how come,_"It's not on your record." As I reel my mind around the past like an old school movie projector to recall reading his record before he came to work for the CBI. _I never remembered reading something like that. Shouldn't something like that be on a person's record?_

"No, believe me… It's not easy to do,"

_Why is he getting closer, can't he see that I'm already beating myself up knowing that I've caused him to evoke all of these horrible events._

"I… I know it's nothing shameful about having a nervous break down, but I gotta confess… I am ashamed of it."

_I want to beat myself up because all I can do is just stand here and listen to him telling me this horrible thing, and I can't even say anything._ _I have to tell him that I appreciate what he has just told me. I know that was extremely hard for him to do that,_ "Thank you for being so honest with me."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

_God, I hate this so much. I need to comfort him in some way, but how? How do you possibly comfort a guy who has told you one of his darkest secrets, which he probably hasn't told anyone else about? I wish I could just go up to him and hold him, and make his sadness all go away. But I can't. He'll never let me in._

Another knock interrupts my thoughts, "Umm… Should I come back another time?" Grace Van Pelt says as she notices Jane and I in complete silence noticing that something private was going on.

"No," I say, knowing that there is nothing more I can do, even if I want to. _We have to get back to work and solve this case so that all of this can be left behind us. _I walk passed him, and glance back at him so that I hope he can see how much I want to do something but I can't. I want him to understand that.

**Well, I hope you liked the story. I just wanted to try to get inside the Character's heads for a change. Hoped you liked it! And if you really liked it, how bout you press that green review button (located below) so that you can tell me how much you loved it (or hated (be nice please) it) And if you liked it, there's another chapter to come! You can't have two sides of a story with out the other side! I'll update soon!**


	2. Patrick's Side

**Ok, here's the final chapter, that I promised! Hope you like it! By the way, some things will sound very familiar from the last chapter!!! But it's still totally different because it's Patrick's point of view! Enjoy!!!**

**Patrick's Side**

Patrick Jane walks up to Teresa Lisbon's office wanting to thank her for everything that she had done for him within the past couple of hours.

"_Knock, Knock_," I lightly tap on her metal office door.

I pear into her office to make sure she's not too busy. _Not like that would stop me anyways though._ _She looks peaceful standing there in her brown coat over her beautiful, white blouse and brown slacks reading over the case file._ Snapping out of my observation skills and remembering what I had intentionally came there for I called "Hey, thanks for not telling them I made you take the case." Noticing that she was listening but knowing that she was probably still consumed in her own thoughts and case file I decide to call a little louder "Lisbon? Hello?" I feel that she some how doesn't want to talk and will never acknowledge me, and then I see her face when she turns around. _Wow, she looks pissed. _

"Tell me the truth," She says with a look that told me that she felt betrayed.

_I know exactly what she's talking about. She wants to know my connection to Sophie. She wants to know why I wanted to take the case. I know she asked me before but some things I just don't want to explain to her. There are things about me I don't want her to know, hell, there are things I don't even want to know. I just wish my memory could be a black hole. Suck up everything bad that I keep within my head and then get rid of all of it, so that after it's done, I can start building something new, like making a new planet, and not worry about the past and just think about the future. But unfortunately, I can't do that and I have to deal with it in my own way. _"The truth…" Thinking about black holes, I quickly come up with a response. "Darth Vader, Luke's father!" A smirk spreads acrossed my lips knowing how cunning I am.

She slams the cabinet drawer shut and it rattles like thunder. _Man she's mad. I know that she gets upset when I make everything a joke, but it's amusing to see her get mad. She looks so cute when she gets flustered and angry. Where did that come from? You shouldn't be thinking that way._ Knowing I needed to get away fast, I quickly start turn I around to try to get away from the long conversation that would happen if I stayed any longer. But of course,

"Seriously," _God, I've really done it this time. Her face is turning red, as if it were a bright red candied apple that you get at the fair, which, by the way, is not a good look for her._

"I've stuck out my stupid neck out for you for the umpteenth time. I think I deserve the truth."

_Yep, just like I thought! She's not going to let this pass. Great, now everything has to come out_. I go over to shut the door so that no one else can hear the conversation that we're about to have. _I'm at least glad it's Lisbon who I have to tell this to. Anyone else, I probably would feel even more ashamed. I know she'll understand._ I look back at her after shutting the door tightly.

"Why is Sophie Miller so important to you?"

Trying to stay as vague as possible to keep my emotions concealed, I tell her "She was my doctor." _There, that's good. It's the truth but enough where I can still have control over the conversation. But I know that this discussion is going to take the long and complicated road. I'm not safe for long._ I can feel my face starting to loose its imaginary force field that hides all my emotions and thoughts from the outside world. _'Don't break down, you can do this'_ I say inside my head trying to give myself a pep-talk.

I see her thinking about what I just said to her. _She probably thought that I was going to ignore her question again so she wasn't prepared to respond. _ Just then, her eyes lit up and I knew she had just figured something out. "She's a psychiatrist."

Agreeing with her, knowing that she was indeed a psychiatrist I say shamefully, "Yes… She was my psychiatrist." _God, I hate admitting that I needed help when… you know… the Red John thing happened._ And with that recurring memory I could feel my barrier fade farther away and revealing my depressed, sadness filled sole.

With a confused look on her face she countered questionably, "But you hate psychiatrists… So you always say."

_Sophie was different then all the other psychiatrists I had ever met. Maybe it was because I was in such a bad place at the time, that I was more open to her comfort and her willing to help. But also, she approached her job in such a different way then all the others._ I heard myself saying "She was a good psychiatrist," through my thoughts.

"She must have been if she managed to keep you in the room,"

_Well, that brings back some more bad memories. I don't think she needed very much help to keep me in that horrible room. _ "It was a locked room." _Did I seriously just tell her that? _ _I knew this wasn't going to go very well._ _Oh great, now she's pale._ _I probably just made her feel like dirt. I have to say something to reassure her that it's okay. She didn't know._

**The flash back of me opening the door, walking into the bedroom, seeing the bloody red face, a mixture of my wife and child's blood, smeared acrossed the wall and seeing them… my family… gone. I try to erase that vision and focus on Lisbon.**

"Oh," she finally managed to pipe in. Her eyes showed me how sorry she felt about say that. I could tell she wanted to do more but she knows that it wouldn't be the right time. Not now anyways.

_I wish I could just go up to her and caress her cheek to show her that I understand that it was just a joke. She looks so glum. I know she didn't mean anything bad by it. _ I walk forward towards her but my brain stops me before my actions take over my body. All I can say is "Yeah, I went through a rough patch and I did a little time in the hospital and Sophie helped me through it." _No big deal_ I wanted to add, but I knew that wouldn't end up to well.

"It's not on you record." She stated.

_Yeah I know it's not. I worked hard to get that off. I didn't want everyone who read my record knowing I had a nervous break down._ "Believe me… it's not easy to do." I suddenly need to pause for a second so that I can regain my concentration and emotions. I feel the need to get closer. "I … I know it's nothing shameful about having a nervous break down but I gotta confess, I am ashamed of it." My face has turned white. But I'm glad I got that off my chest. I'm glad that she hasn't said anything yet. I don't blame her, it's a lot to soak up.

"Thank you for being so honest with me," she said in a quiet voice. I knew she greatly appreciated what I had to go through to tell her this. But all I could think about was that she was so excepting, like I knew she would be, while, I on the other hand, never had the guts to tell her.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you," was all I could tell her. There is soon a long moment of silence between us. I can tell she wants to do something, I can see it in her body. It's just not the right time, and she knows it.

I hear someone coming and sure enough the office door opens, "Ah… should I come back later?"

_I want to say yes, seek comfort within her arms and make her make all my memories go away. But, I know that that's too big of a job for her to do and that the only way for me to forget is if I let myself. I can see that she wants to stay and has the same feelings that I do, I can see it in her eyes._ "No," she says as she gives me a last glance that says everything.

And within seconds, I'm left standing in her office, alone, but relived that I finally told her. A heavy weight that has been crushing me down into the ground has finally lightened up.

**Okay, it's finally finished! Now, like ever other writer, I need comments so that my writing can improve!!! So press that old button at the bottom and REVIEW!! Hoped you liked my story!**


End file.
